


Chemistry is you touching my arm and it setting fire to my mind

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedikt pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry is you touching my arm and it setting fire to my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Dear OP, 
> 
> did I get the term right?
> 
> I hope you like it. I just need to vent out my feels even though this isn't exactly related to my Uni issues at the moment.

 

The answer is yes I want you to be happy, even if it kills me inside. I want you to remember my lips against yours when you have whispered me promises that I know will never keep. I want you to remember my voice, just as I try to remember yours. I don’t remember everything about us, but I know there was an ‘us’. I want you to see our names that I had doodled in my notebook.

I don’t know if I should be telling you this, but you have changed me. I want you to know that I always try to remember the things that you have told me, how words easily tumble off your lips eloquently while I struggled with mine.

I want you to remember the nights we had together. I will cherish them forever. I want you to remember those nights when you would sneak out of your room so you can go to mine. I want you to remember your burning gaze darkened with desire, your curious glances you shoot at me whenever I mark you in places. 

I love you so I have to let you go. I don’t want you to love anybody else, but I am setting you free.

I will always remember your beautiful smile. The jokes between us, the never ending conversations we have on the most mundane of things, and the pranks we pulled at the younger ones on the team.

I didn't mean it to go this way.

I want you to know that I always feel desire running through my veins whenever you touch me, how I feel safe cocooned in your welcoming arms, and how our bodies fit perfectly together.

This is not a goodbye. I don’t want to add fuel to this small flame of hope. I don’t want to set this fire blazing, but most of all I don’t want to ruin the friendship that we had for so long. I don’t want to hope.

But keep in mind that I have always wanted you to know how lucky I am.

 

Or should I say, how lucky I was?

**Author's Note:**

> My files for the succeeding chapters of Maps were corrupted. *cries* So I'm back to scare one for the fifth chapter. I 've been trying to piece it together for days already but my efforts were in vain, so I'm leaving it there for a while. I deeply apologize for it. I hope you can understand.


End file.
